familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary More (1616-1621)
}} The More Children on the Mayflower commemorating the More children baptism. courtesy of Phil Revell]] Samuel More (c1585-) and Katherine More (1586-), were cousins in a wealthy Shropshire family matched in a prearranged marriage. They baptized four children at St. James Church in Shipton. But soon it became evident that all four were bastard children of an illicit affair between Katherine and her secret lover Jacob Blakeway (c1585-). A bitter divorced erupted and Samuel signed over all four children to agents for the Mayflower company: John Carver (1565-1621), Robert Cushman (1577-1625), and Thomas Weston and thence assigned to senior Pilgrim families as indentured servants. In 1620 they traveled on the [[List of Mayflower passengers| Mayflower]] to help settle Plymouth Colony in the New World. Three of the four children died that first winter and are buried in an unmarked grave with other pilgrims that died on Cole's Hill and recognized on the Pilgrim Memorial Tomb in Plymouth. Mary More, age 4, youngest of the four More children and assigned as a servant of William Brewster (1567-1644). She died sometime in the winter of 1620/1621. Her burial place is unknown, but may been on Cole's Hill in Plymouth in an unmarked grave as with so many others buried there that winter. As with her sister Ellen, she is recognized on the Pilgrim Memorial Tomb in Plymouth, misidentified after her sister's name as "and a brother (children)" – the statement of calling her "a brother" mistakenly coming from William Bradford's failing memory years after the event of her death. * More, Ellen (Elinor) (1612-1621)*, sister, age 8, assigned as a servant of Edward Winslow (1595-1655). She died in November 1620 soon after the arrival of the Mayflower at Cape Cod Harbor. * More, Jasper (1613-1620)* ', brother, age 7, indentured to John Carver (1565-1621). He died onboard Mayflower in Cape Cod Harbor December 6, 1620. He was buried ashore in the Provincetown area. * ' More, Richard (1614-c1694), brother, age 5 (birthday in late Nov), indentured to William Brewster (1567-1644). The only child to survive to adulthood, he lived a long and exciting life, married twice, posterity, eventually passing away in Salem, Massachusetts just shortly after witnessing the hysteria of the Salem witch trials. * More, Mary (1616-1621)*, sister, age 4, assigned as a servant of William Brewster (1567-1644). She died sometime in the winter of 1620/1621. Vital Records Bradford's Passenger List From Gov. Bradford's list of Mayflower passengers (written circa 1650). Mr. William Brewster; Mary, his wife; with two sons, whose names were Love and Wrasling; and a boy was put to him called Richard More; and another of his brothers (sic: sister Mary). The rest of his children were left behind, and came over afterwards. Mr. Brewster lived to very old age; about 80 years he was when he dyed, having lived some 23 or 24 years here in the countrie; and though his wife dyed long before, yet she dyed aged. His sone Wrastle dyed a young man unmaried; his sone Love lived till this year 1650 and dyed, and left 4 children, now living. His doughters which came over after him are dead, but have left sundry children alive; his eldest sone is still living, and hath 9 or 10 children; one maried, who hath a child or 2. Richard More, his brother (sic: sister Mary) died the first winter; but he is married, and hath 4 or 5 children, all living. Cole's Hill Memorial A large monument was erected in 1921 on Cole's Hill in Plymouth, Massachusetts to honor the many pilgrims who came to Plymouth Colony in the Mayflower but died during the first terrible winter and were buried here. This person is one of those person's listed thereon. Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000FA5UC8/maintourvacationA/ Mayflower Bastard - A Stranger Amoung the Pilgrims] by David Lindsay - History of 5 year old Richard More and his family and growing up in Plymouth Colony. 288 pages (Pulb 2007). * More Family - MayflowerHistory.com * Ellen More - FindAGrave Memorial #28972267 * Richare More Mayflower Passenger - Wikipedia * Samuel More - Wikipedia * MainTour Plymouth Colony Category: Honored on Cole's Hill Memorial Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony